goodeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pork Fiction
Trapped on a desert island, Alton is eating ribs. Let him show you the way, the truth and the light about ribs. Summary Facts *Hernando de Soto brought 13 pigs to Florida in 1525. Today only China has a greater swine population. *Unlike powdered chiles, chili powder also contains herbs and spices. *Any raw meat can be the bearer of Microbial bad news, so wash hot, soapy, and often. *"Big Bill", the largest hog on record, reached 9 feet and 2,500 pounds in 1933. *Commercial barbecue sauces make questionable glazes because they contain so much sugar, which burns easily. *Card carrying bone-chewers may want to briefly broil the concave side of their ribs too. *During the 18th century, scrap-munching pigs contributed to the beauty of Paris, by acting as garbage men. Cast Richard Metzger ... Butcher (Himself) ? ... ''FDA Agent #1'' Alton Brown ... FDA Agent #2 ? ... FDA Agent #3 Jeff Randall ... Himself Stan Blaxton ... Himself Eddie Moreland ... Himself Myron Mixon ... Himself Ingredients Rib, Baby back rib, Spare rib, Country style rib, St. Louis rib; Pepper, Black pepper; Sugar, Light brown sugar; Salt, Kosher salt; Chili powder; Cayenne pepper; Jalapeño seasoning; Old Bay; Thyme, Dried thyme; Onion, Onion powder; Wine, White wine; Vinegar, White wine vinegar; Worcestershire sauce; Honey; Garlic; Dry rub; Whisky; Bacon; Beer; Pork, Pork butt, Pork tenderloin; Ham, Picnic ham, Fresh ham; Barbeque sauce Dishes Baby back ribs Tools Lid; Jar (Mason); Aluminum foil; Refrigerator; Tray; Oven; Thermometer (Oven); '' Paper towel; Pan ''(Sauce); '' Brush; Broiler; Plate ''(Paper); '' Bowl ''(Stainless-steel/ Glass); Match; Barbeque; Scissors; Wine barrel; Microwave; Spritzer ; Gloves (Latex/Rubber); '' Cutting board ''(Wood/Plastic); '' Shaker ''(Spice); '' Container; Salt container; Funnel ''(Stainless-steel); '' Beaker; Measuring spoon; Granite ''(Block); Knife; Tongs; Timer (Digital); '' Towel; Spatula ''(Rubber); '' Napkin Techniques Scooping ; Packing; Shaking ; Patting; Folding; Crimping ; Braising; Stewing ; Smashing ; Chopping; Draining; Tossing ; Slicing ; Resting ; Glazing ; Reducing Terminology Pig; Cut; White meat; Beef; Lamb; Cattle; Sheep; Meat; Rib cage; Pork loin; Back bone; Breastbone; Butcher; Meat packer; Grade ''(Select/Prime/Choice/1/2/3/4); Carcass; Herb; Spice; Dry rub; Seasoning; Slab; Pork ; Hog; Stock; Glaze ; Barbeque sauce ; Pit man; Maize; Gristle; Melting; Spilling; Consumer cut Science Animal; Gastronomy; Grazing ; Grass; Iron ; Myoglobin; Flesh; Health; Hoof ; Head ; Snout; Back; Tail ; Spine ; Cryovac ; Refrigeration; Yield; Smoke ; Part ; Gram ; Ton ; Bushel; Air; Heat; Light; Contact; Liquid ; Hour ; Microbe; Foot (measurement) ; Pound ; Gelatin; Muscle; Fiber; Tissue ; Bone ; Protein; Collagen ; Transformation ; Time ; Moisture; Cup (measurement); Tablespoon (measurement); Teaspoon (measurement); Minute; Sugars ; Dissolution; Distribution ; Degree; Socket ; Doneness ; Layer; Bubbles; Second Organizations FDA Culture George Orwell ; Animal Farm; Farmhouse ; France; America ; Spock ; St. Louis ; United States of America ; Hernando de Soto; Florida; 1552; China; Georgia; Bell-bottoms ; Big Bill; 1933 ; Jell-O; 18th century; Paris ; Garbage man; Rib shack Visual Aids Pig model; Meat fiber wires Locations *Stephenson Family Farms *Big Pig Jig *Metzger's Meat Market *The Kitchen Title Origin "Pulp Fiction" - Film Trivia References *"Good Eats Fan Page", January 7, 2000. *"Pork Fiction". Good Eats. July 5, 2000. No. 13, season 2. Category:Episodes Category:Good Eats episodes